MIRACLES IN CHRISTMAS DAY
by Little Brain
Summary: SUMMARY: Desember adalah bulan yang paling menyakitkan bagiku, dimana dirimu berbaring lemah dan tak pernah melihatku dalam kebahagiaan Desember ini.Tapi sebuah keajaiban membuatku bisa melihatmu dihari kesukaanmu. KAISOO AND OTHER (This story for PULPIER 2ND GA)


**MIRACLES IN CHRISTMAS DAY**

SUMMARY: Desember adalah bulan yang paling menyakitkan bagiku, dimana dirimu berbaring lemah dan tak pernah melihatku dalam kebahagiaan Desember ini. Tapi sebuah keajaiban membuatku bisa melihatmu dihari kesukaanmu.

 **KAISOO AND OTHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TITTLE : Miracles in christmas day**

 **MAIN CAST : Kyung soo, Kai and other**

 **AUTHOR : Kyung Soo Ra**

 **GENRE : GS,sad, romance**

 **RATED : T**

 **LENGTH : one shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tampan kini tengah serius membaca buku yang bergenre fiksi tersebut, sesekali dia membenarkan kacamatanya dan melihat keluar jendela dimana kini salju turun dengan indahnya diluar sana. Sekarang bulan desember dimana salju mulai turun dengan indahnya, dan dan malam ini adalah malam natal.

Namja tampan tersebut berjalan mendekati ranjang yang kini diatasnya ada seorang perempuan mungil yang sedang tertidur lebih tepatnya koma. Tangannya yang mungil itu terdapat selang-selang infus dan alat pernapasan dan selang-selang lain yang ada dibadan mungilnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitamnya.

KRRIETT...

Pintu ruang rumah sakit tersebut terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang namja tampan terlihat dingin dan yeoja cantik. Mereka berdua mendekati namja tampan yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang yeoja mungil tersebut.

"Kau tak lelah memandanginya seperti itu hyung..." Tanya namja tampan dan sedikit dingin tersebut sambil menepuk punggung namja tampan tersebut.

"Buat apa aku lelah melihat wajah manisnya ini eoh..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya tersebut tersebut.

"Kai-ah sebaiknya kau pulang dan makan, mulai kemarin sore kau belum makan masalah kyung soo biar aku dan Kris yang menjaganya" Jawab Baekhyun perempuan cantik itu pada Kai.

"Baiklah, aku pergi untuk cari makan. Tolong jaga kyung soo" Jawab Kai dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu untuk mencari makan.

.

.

.

Kai –namja tampan- itu kini keluar ruangan tersebut. Berjalan dilorong-lorong rumah sakit, Kai tersenyum saat para suster menyapanya. Kai sudah sering berada dirumah sakit untuk menjaga kyung soo. Kai kembali berjalan dilorong rumah sakit hingga dia bertemu seorang namja tampan berambut blonde itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kai-ah..."Panggilnya sembari menepuk punggung Kai.

"Disana ada Baekhyun dan Kris, aku mau pulang dulu Jongdae hyung" Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Xiumin hari ini sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu" Jawab Jongdae juga sambil tersenyum.

"Eum"Jawabnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae.

Kai kembali berjalan dilorong rumah sakit, Jongdae adalah kakak kandung Kai dan Xiumin adalah kekasih kakaknya. Semenjak dia dan Jongdae pindah ke Korea, Kai dan Jongdae tinggal bersama. Dulu Kai dan Jongdae tinggal di Jepang tapi karena orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar membuat mereka muak berada satu rumah dengan kedua orang tuanya dan lebih memilih kembali ketanah lahir mereka yaitu Korea Selatan.

Kai selalu berada dirumah sakit ini bukan apa-apa, dia berada disini karena dia menjaga sang kekasih, Kyungsoo dari tidur panjangnya atau koma. Sudah 4 bulan Kyungsoo koma karena kecelakaan beruntun itu , dan selama 4 bulan juga Kai sering bolak-balik kerumah sakit hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo. Bulan ini adalah bulan Desember bulan yang amat disukai Kyungsoo, dimana salju turun begitu banyaknya dan natal. Dua hal yang sangat disukai Kyungsoo, membuat hati Kai teakan teriris, Kai ingin sekali mengajak kyung soo jalan-jalan dibawah turunnya salju seperti 2 tahun yang lalu dimana dirinya menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo tepat dihari ini yaitu beberapa jam sebelum hari natal.

 _Flashback on_

 _Seorang wanita mungil dan cantik kini tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman yang kini sedang turun salju, sesekali tangannya mengadah untuk menunggu salju turun dan menumpuk ditangannya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang lelaki tampan kini tengah berlari mendekatinya._

" _Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah aku terlambat"Kata lelaki tampan itu dengan terengah-engah._

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku suka menunggu dibawah salju turun seperti ini"Jawab Kyungsoo si wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum cerah . Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat yang kosong disampingnya seakan mengerti, lelaki tampan itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo._

 _Mereka berdua saling terdiam, lelaki tampan itu melihat Kyun soo yang saat ini tengah bermain dengan salju yang ada ditangannya. Seakan tidak dingin dia kembali mengadahkan tangannya menunggu salju turun dan berada ditangan mungilnya._

" _Ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini, Kai-ah ?" Katanya membuka perbincangan dikeheningan malam bersalju ini dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bermain dengan salju._

" _Aku menyuruhmu kesini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." Jawab Kai lelaki tampan itu yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang tadi bermain dengan salju._

 _Kyungsoo pun berhenti bermain salju dan menatap Kai intens. Kai melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang didalamnya berisi sebuah bunga caktus. Bunga kesukaan Kyungsoo, kerena menurut Kyungsoo cactus tidak akan pernah layu dimusim apapun jadi dia menyukainya._

 _Kai berdiri dan bersimpuh didepan Kyungsoo sambil membawa bunga cactus itu ditangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya kini menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung ingin menarik Kai untuk berdiri._

" _Kai-ah apa yang kau lakukan, ini memalukan. Coba kau lihat disekelilingmu orang-orang menertawakanmu." Kata Kyungsoo._

" _ssttthhh, diamlah dengarkan aku Kyungsoo-ah" Kata Kai yang kini menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk lagi. "Kyungsoo-ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" Sambung Kai sambil mengulurkan bunga cactus tersebut._

 _Kyungsoo kaget, wajahnya memerah kini dia ingin menangis . akhirnya lelaki yang selama ini bersamnya selama 6 bulan menyatakan cintanya di hari yang paling dia disukai yaitu hari natal, yah walaupun beberapa jam sebelum natal. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil bunga cactus itu dia menarik tangan Kai untuk berdiri. Kai saat ini sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah pengharapannya._

" _Ya, aku mau" Jawabnya sambil memeluk Kai dan akhirnya dia menangis dipelukan lelaki yang kini sah menjadi kekasihnya. Kai balik memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, "Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah, aku mencintaimu"Kata Kai sambil mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _Malam itu dibawah turunnya rintikan salju kisah cinta itu menjadi satu_

 _Yang dulunya hanya ada aku sekarang_

 _Aku dan kamu menjadi satu_

 _Flashback end_

 _._

Mengingat itu membuat hati Kai sakit tambah sakit lagi. Kini dia berjalan ditrotoar jalan sambil sesekali menengadahkan tangannya agar salju yang turun berada digenggamannya. Dibulan bersalju ini Kai lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju apartemennya kerena kebiasaannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dimana setiap Kai menjemputnya dengan mobil, Kyungsoo akan menolaknya mentah-mentah dan Kyung soo selalu bilang –nanti kalau aku naik mobil aku tak bisa bermain salju- kata-kata Kyungsoo itu yang membuat Kai saat ini lebih baik memilih berjalan daripada naik mobil.

Saat dirinya ingin menyebrang jalan menuju apartemennya dia melihat toko bunga yang biasa dia dan Kyungsoo datangi untuk membeli bunga cactus, sedang memajang bunga cactus kesukaan Kyungsoo, tak banyak omong Kai langsung menyeberang jalan untuk ketoko bunga tersebut.

Dia memasuki toko bunga yang terbilang sangat luas, bunga-bunga mawar, tulip, baby's breath dan jenis yang lainnya memenuhi tempat tersebut. Dia melihat seorang wanita cantik bak model kini tengah menyirami bunga-bunga baby's breath itu.

"annyeonghaseyo..."Kata Kai menyapa namja itu.

"oh annyeong, Kai-ah. Ada yang bisa aku bantu"Jawab wanita cantik itu, meletakkan selang air yang dia guanakan untuk menyiram bunga dan mendekati Kai.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga cactus itu, Tiffany Noona"Kata Kai menunjuk bunga cactus itu.

"Cactus kesukaan Kyungsoo, kau kesini sendiri apa Kyungsoo belum siuman ?"Tanya Tiffany pada Kai sambil mengambil bunga cactus itu dan membungkusnya.

"Eum seperti yang kau lihat, dia belum siuman sampai sekarang"Jawab Kai dengan wajah sedihnya.

Tiffany pun selesai membungkus bunga cactus tersebut sangat rapi dan indah, dia membungkusnya didalam kotak transparan dengan pita-pita yang indah seperti pohon natal. Tiffany memberikan bunga cactus itu kepada Kai.

"Terima kasih,Tiffany Noona. Berapa bunga cactus ini ?"Kata Kai sambil mau mengambil dompetnya.

"Tidak usah Kai-ah, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku untuk Kyungsoo dan sampaikan salamku untuknya kalau dia sudah siuman"Jawab Tiffany dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Ya Noona akan aku sampaikan, sekali lagi terima kasihbanyak Noona"Kata Kai sambil melengos pergi keluar toko bunga tersebut. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, memejamkan matanya setetes airmata itu kembali jatuh. Semakin dingin saja hati dan dirinya sendiri. Membuka mata dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kai dan Xiumin berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit, setelah Kai berganti pakaian dan makan dia kembali kerumah sakit lagi untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Kai berjalan dengan membawa bunga cactus yang dibungkus sangat rapi olehTiffany.

KRIET...

Pintu ruangan Kyungsoo dia buka, terlihat disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol -kekasihnya- disofa dan Jongdae yang masih terjaga sambil membaca buku novel fiksi yang dia baca tadi sebelum pulang kerumah. Xiumin berjalan mendekati Jongdae dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sedangkan Kai mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo, dia duduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo dan menaruh cactus tersebut diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Dia mensejajarkan cactus itu dengan empat cactus lain yang sudah dia beli beberapa bulan ini untuk Kyungsoo agar saat terbangun nanti Kyungsoo langsung bisa melihat bunga Cactus kesukaannya.

Kai mengelus-elus rambut hitam legam panjang milik Kyungsoo dan tersenyum "Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau tau aku membawa apa ?"Tanya Kai .

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo yang ada hanya bunyi dari alat detak jantung Kyungsoo yang selelu memecah keheningan diruangan itu.

"Aku membawakan bunga cactus kesukaanmu, dan kau tau itu adalah pemberian dari Tiffany Noona"Kata Kai lagi mencoba berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya sema itu sia-sia karena tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum getir melihat adik kekasihnya ini sedih melihat adegan itu bahkan airmata itu turun dari mata indah Xiumin, tak jauh beda dengan Jongdae sang kakak dia sedih melihat adiknya seperti itu, apakah ini cobaan dari tuhan untuk Kai ? Tapi apa kesalahan yang pernah Kai lakukan hingga dia diberi cobaan seberat ini ? Xiumin kembali meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Kai bertanya dengan airmata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau tau 30 menit lagi hari natal dan tahun baru, dimana ini adalah hari kesukaanmu apakah kau tak mau merayakannya denganku eum ?"Kata Kai sambil mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan linangan air mata.

"..." Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban darinya.

 _Air mataku selalu turun saat melihat wajah indahmu itu_

 _Mata indahmu yang tertutup itu membuatku mati rasa_

 _Kebahagiaanku kini hilang kau bawa pergi_

 _Apa kau mendengarku, sayang_

.

.

.

.

29 menit berlalu, 1 menit lagi hari natal dan tahun baru Kai masih terjaga sambil mengenggam tangn mungil itu yang kini mulai sedikit mengurus itu, terus menjaga Kyungsoo, Jongdae yang melihat adiknya kelelahan berjalan mendekati Kai dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Kyungsoo biar aku yang jaga"Kata Jongdae menyuruh Kai untuk istirahat.

"Eum Ya hyung"Jawab Kai dan berjalan menuju sofa dimana sudah ada Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tertidur lelap.

Saat Jongdae berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, matanya membelalak saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak, jari-jarinya seangkat terangkat pertanda dia akan bangun matanyapun juga sedikit bergerak hingga matanya terbuka dengan lebar menandakan dia sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Melihat itu Jongdae langsung memanggil Kai dengan wajah sumringahnya .

"Kai coba kemari.." panggil Jongdae.

"Ada apa Hyung ?"Jawabnya malas.

"Coba kau lihat itu"Kata Jongdae sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kai langsung tersenyum dan berlari mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sayang kau sudah bangun syukurlah"Kata Kai senang sambil memegang tangan kyung soo.

Kyung soo tersenyum dan melihat disekelilingnya, Kai, Jongdae, Baekhyun kakaknya dan kekasih kakaknya Kai yang sudah bangun karena teriakan Kai dengan suara kerasnya itu, memekik kesenangan saat tau Kyungsoo sudah bangun.

"Oh Tuhan terima kasih, sayang kau tau hari ini hari apa ?"Tanya Kai sambil masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pertanda dia tidak tau.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo" Kata Jongdae sedikit memotong percakapan Kai dengan Kyungsoo. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya mengangguk membolehkan dan setelahnya Jongdae keluar ruangan tersebut.

Kai meneruskan percakapannya sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo "Hari ini hari Natal dan tahun baru. Hari kesukaanmu"Jawab Kai antusias, senyum Kyungsoo langsung mengembang.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari terindah bagi Kai, karena wanita yang selama ini dia cintai akhirnya bangun juga dari tidur panjangnya yaitu komanya. Malam yang tak akan Kai lupakan. Keajaiban dimalam natal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keajaiban itu bisa datang kapan saja_

 _Dihari apa saja_

 _Karena Tuhan adalah pencipta alam dan pemilik semua makhluk_

 **Miracles in christmas day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Mohon reviewsnya ya!

Jangan jadi hantu loh!


End file.
